


A Reflection of One's Inner Self

by OhanaHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erica Reyes Lives, Gen, He comes back- I promise!, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, POV Alternating, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, Vernon Boyd Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: When Stiles is badly injured, Scott has to give him the bite to ensure he lives. But what if the bite doesn't affect Stiles the way everyone expects it to?orI'm not much of one for fics where Stiles is turned, but I still gotta write one of my own because the idea popped into my head and now I can't get rid of it. XD
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Everyone, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 34
Kudos: 113





	1. Ash and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Canon-typical Violence. Death.

With one last slash of claws, it was over. Scott stepped back as the last enemy fell and burst into ash. He grimaced but knew that the beings had never actually been alive in the first place. They were merely shadows of their creator, a druid that Peter had already killed.

“Is everyone alright?” He called, turning to check on the others.

Allison grinned as she lowered her crossbow. “Not a scratch.” She announced, sauntering over to Scott and slotting herself against his side, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Scott smiled at her before looking up as Isaac and Boyd walked over, both looking relatively fine, save for a small nick on Boyd’s cheek that was already healing.

Erica walked through a cloud of ash, waving her hand to help clear the air. “Ugh, I hate these things.” She growled, stalking away and grumbling about a much-needed bath.

Derek rose an eyebrow at her back but didn’t comment. “We done here, then?” He asked, looking back at Scott. The omega hadn’t accepted Scott as the alpha yet, not like his previous betas had. But he still stuck around the group, helping out where it was needed because he felt responsible for the well-being of the werewolves he’d turned, even now as they had Scott as their alpha.

“Yeah, I guess so…” Scott answered as he looked around, spotting Lydia, but not seeing Stiles anywhere. “Where’s Stiles? Stiles!” He called, stepping away from Allison.

The wolves were all instantly on alert, Derek’s eyes quickly glowing blue when his nose picked up a scent hidden beneath those of the others. “Blood.” He growled, taking off immediately into the woods to the right.

They all ran towards the scent and came upon Stiles lying unconscious on the ground, one of the gaunt, sinewy beasts standing over him, its claws dripping with blood.

The wolves growled, but before they could do anything, a streak of grey rushed in from the side. It lunged at the beast, knocking it away from Stiles. The coyote jumped on top of the monster, clamping its jaws down on its neck and ripping its throat out.

Ash exploded into the air, making the werecoyote sneeze as it backed away.

Things were quiet for a moment before everyone scrambled over to Stiles, crowding around him. Blood covered his torso, his shirt in ribbons, clinging to his tacky skin. Three long gashes stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip, bleeding freely. His face was pale and slack, the young man unconscious.

Scott’s breath shook as he whispered the name of his best friend, shocked by the horrific sight. Behind him, he heard Erica scrambling away to heave into the bushes, followed by Isaac as the beta’s breathing grew short and panicked.

He was vaguely aware of Boyd following to help the two, but his focus was entirely on Stiles. Listening to the faint heartbeat in Stile’s chest and watching his chest rise and fall in exaggerated motions as Stiles struggled to breathe.

Derek’s soft growl shook him out of his stunned concentration. “His heartbeat is growing weaker. He’s dying.”

“But Scott can save him, can’t he?” Malia asked, shifted back to her human form.

Scott’s stomach turned over at the thought, but he nodded. “I can try, but if his body rejects it…”

“If you don’t give him the bite, he’s going to die anyway, Scott,” Allison said grimly, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Lydia moved around the others and knelt by Stiles’ head, hesitating just for a moment before she placed her hand in his hair and inhaled sharply. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. “Scott, please. We don’t have much time.” She whispered, pressing her lips together in a thin line.

Panic filled Scott’s veins with an icy hot chill. He knew that Stiles couldn’t survive the wounds he had without the bite, but Stiles had never wanted it. He had never asked for it, never hinted at it, never even mentioned the possibility of it. Neither of them had.

And now he had to turn Stiles, against his will, to save his life, and it felt so wrong. It felt like he was violating Stiles’ trust, like he was forcing something onto him that his friend had never asked for. It was all kinds of wrong, and it made Scott want to throw up, but it was the only way to save his life. He couldn’t just let Stiles die, even if it meant forcing his best friend to live as a werewolf.

Stiles coughed weakly, blood flecking his lips.

There was no time left. Scott’s eyes flared red as his fangs dropped down, the alpha grabbing Stiles’ arm tightly as he leaned forward and sank his teeth into his forearm. The taste of copper that was hanging in the air filled his mouth, Stiles’ blood coating his tongue in a thick, warm layer of spilled hemoglobin.

Scott pulled back, spitting it out and grimacing at the lingering taste as they all held their breath, watching Stiles closely.

But Stiles only got worse, his heartbeat slowing down until his breathing stopped, his chest still. Then a moment later, his heart skipped a beat, weaker than before as it pulsed quickly. Just a few seconds passed before it stopped altogether.

Lydia covered her mouth as she sobbed, her other hand gripping onto Stiles’ hair tightly. Derek got up abruptly and stalked away from the body as Scott slumped back, eyes wide. Allison’s voice cut the silence first. “He’s dead.” She whispered.

Isaac whimpered in the background of Lydia’s sobs, and Boyd murmured soothingly to him as Erica heaved into the bushes again. Malia backed away from the body, her breathing growing louder as her eyes glowed blue. She shifted instinctually, the coyote scenting the air before howling softly, grieving the fallen human.

Tears slowly filled Scott’s eyes, but he paid them no mind as they ran down his cheeks. He wasn’t fast enough. He had hesitated, and it cost Stiles his life.

“It’s all my fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1015. Yep. So that's the first chapter, so I hope you liked it! It's a little rough, but hopefully the next chapter will be a bit smoother. Let me know what you think. :D
> 
> And now an announcement for my subscribers! I have made a [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) account so I can keep my readers informed of which stories are going to be updated next and when. If you'd like to follow me, go check it out!


	2. He's Gone, We Lost Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Stiles' death, someone has to step up to console the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, I just want to thank everyone for your support on this story so far! You gave me an excellent reception with my first chapter, so thank you all so much!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to It_started_out_as_a_feeling for their enthusiastic and encouraging comment. Thank you for your support and for hanging in there with that cliffhanger. ;D
> 
> No TWs.

“It’s all my fault,” Scott whispered the words on repeat, his eyes unable to look away from the body of his best friend. “It’s all my fault.”

As Derek watched, Allison moved over to Scott. “Come on, Scott. Come on.” Allison’s voice murmured, the wolf numbly letting her guide him to his feet. She turned him around and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he silently cried into her shoulder, his hands gripping the back of her jacket tightly.

The former alpha shifted his gaze to the right and focused on Lydia. Her sobs had died down, the banshee now staring down at the dead teen with a haunted look in her eyes as she absently carded her fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Past her, Malia lowered her head, the mournful howls of the coyote fading out. The canine shifted forward to sniff at Stiles’ body one last time before she bolted into the woods.

Derek stared after her, the werewolf tempted to do the same himself. While he wasn’t close with Stiles, they had been edging around some sort of friendship, and he was surprised to find an irrational urge to cry building in his chest. But he wouldn’t cry. Scott was doing enough of that, and the pack needed Derek to be calm. To be a strong pillar of support for them to lean on. Scott wasn’t his alpha, but the others were his pack, even if he wasn’t their leader anymore.

So instead of running, he stayed. He walked over to the betas and knelt down, opening his arms as an invitation for Isaac.

The youngest of their group hesitated for a moment before crumpling against Derek’s chest. Derek wrapped his arms around Isaac, graciously ignoring the hot tears soaking into his shirt and the wet gasps that came from the boy as he tried to hold his cries back. He just held him tight, waiting for him to calm down a bit before reaching out with one of his hands to squeeze Boyd’s shoulder. Like Derek with Isaac, Boyd was holding Erica close, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Their eyes met, and Derek wondered if the pain shining in Boyd’s eyes was reflected in his own. An understanding passed between them. Take care of the others first, deal with their own emotions later.

He added a little more pressure to his grip, watching Boyd close his eyes and shudder as if gleaning the comfort he needed from the simple touch. He withdrew his hand when Boyd nodded and opened his eyes, going back to murmuring soothingly to Erica.

Derek stayed silent as he held Isaac, but Boyd’s words seemed to be calming him down as well as Erica. It took a while, but slowly Isaac calmed and eventually pulled away, wiping at his face. Derek let him and stood, awkwardly ruffling the beta’s curly hair before stepping away from the three of them.

He glanced at Scott and Allison, who were now both on their knees. Allison was cradling Scott’s face in her hands as his eyes glowed red. His claws were out, and his scent oozed with anger. She was whispering softly to him, but Derek didn’t bother to listen to what she was saying. Instead, he moved past them to Lydia’s side. He knelt down next to her, putting an arm around her, gently gripping her right bicep.

“Derek?” Lydia’s head turned slightly, though her eyes stayed locked on Stiles’ face.

“Yeah. Come on, Lydia.” He said quietly, grabbing her other arm.

“But- Stiles.” She whispered, her attention entirely on the dead human again, one delicate hand cupping his cheek.

Derek closed his eyes, ducking his head. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before lifting his head. “He’s gone, Lydia. Come on.”

The girl let herself be guided to her feet this time, only resisting for a moment to tenderly slide Stiles’ head off her lap. Her gaze was vacant as Derek gently propelled her over to the betas, setting her down next to Isaac. The boy immediately put an arm around her and let her lean into his side.

The wolve’s hearing picked up Scott and Allison as they wondered what they should do. He walked over to join their conversation. “We have to call the Sheriff. He should know. And Argent too. He can help.”

Scott nodded slowly, eyes drifting back to Stiles before he forced himself to look away. “I’ll call his dad. It should come from me.”

Allison nodded. “I’ll call my dad.” She said, squeezing Scott’s hand before walking away for some privacy to make the call. Derek did the same for Scott, heading back to the others and sitting down.

Erica had calmed down, now joining Isaac in his attempts to bring Lydia back to the present. Boyd was watching them but seemed a little lost in his own head.

Derek was about to reach out to him when his pocket buzzed. He took out his phone and looked at the message lighting up the screen.

_‘I thought you’d be back at the loft by now. What’s taking so long? Can’t handle a few puppets?’_

Derek furrowed his brow at the condescending tone of the text but thought he detected some concern behind the words. After coming back to life, Peter seemed to be trying to regain his trust, but Derek was still suspicious sometimes about his motives.

He answered back shortly, wondering how Peter would react to the news. His uncle seemed almost fond of the boy at times. _‘Complications. We lost Stiles. He’s dead.’_

The message was read almost immediately before Peter was typing. The little icon disappeared, and Derek waited for it to show up again. It never did. Derek sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but somehow he felt almost disappointed.

He shook the feeling off and shifted closer to Boyd, settling a hand on his thigh. The beta sighed, moving a little, so he was just barely touching shoulders with Derek.

“I can’t believe we lost him.” He whispered, and off in the distance, an anguished howl filled the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1029. Derek doesn't really talk about feelings, but he's trying his best to help. :) Also, this is my first time writing Derek's POV, so let me know how I did, and if there are any areas you think I could improve on! I'd love any constructive criticism you can offer. I think next chapter will switch POVs between Allison and the Sheriff, but we'll see.
> 
> So, what do you think will happen next? How will the pack cope with the loss of Stiles? How will the Sheriff react to the news? Stay tuned to find out and check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) if you want to keep updated on what stories I'm working on. :D


	3. Phone Calls Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison makes a call to her father, and the sheriff receives a call from Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am finally back to this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, no trigger warnings for this one. This chapter is dedicated to ghostgirl247 who was looking forward to the sheriff's pov. Thank you for your support, I hope I did him justice! ;D

Allison leaned back against a tree a short distance from the scene, letting out a shaky breath once out of sight. Finally, she let her tears fall, her mouth opening in a silent sob as her hands came up, burying her fingers in her hair as her arms shielded her face. She sank slowly down to the ground, her chest heaving rhythmically in tune with her sobs as one hand lowered to cover her mouth.

Hot tears cascaded from her eyes, splashing onto her hand as she shook her head. She just couldn’t believe that they’d lost him, that he was dead. All the struggling to save him from the Nogitsune, and this was how they lost him? It didn’t seem fair.

_ We just got him back, I’m not ready to lose him again! _

But he was already gone, and there was nothing she could do now. She’d lost one of her best friends, and all she could do now was damage control.

Wiping the tears from her face, she reached into her pocket for her phone. Another tear ran down her cheek when she saw her father’s picture in her contacts.

_ ‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves.’ _

The code that she had stated so proudly came to mind, and she shut her eyes against a fresh wave of new tears. If there was anyone who fit that description, it was Stiles. And she had failed him.

The phone rang as she held it to her ear, her other arm now wrapped around her knees as she rested her forehead against them.

The call was picked up on the other end. “Hello?”

Allison sobbed when she heard his voice, her body trembling softly as she gripped her legs tighter.

“Allison? Allison, what’s wrong?”

“Daddy-” She cut herself off with another cry, the awful pressure of grief squeezing her chest.

“Allison, tell me what’s wrong. Now.” He commanded, his gentle but firm tone managing to calm her down enough to answer.

  
  


“He- He’s dead. Stiles is dead.” She told him, her lower lip trembling as she held back another sob. “I didn’t protect him.”

Her father was silent for a minute before he answered. “Okay, Allison. I’m on my way. You’re still at the location you sent me, right?”

“Yeah.” She whispered, swallowing around the lump in her throat as she clung to the reassuring sound of his voice.

“Then I’ll be right there, sweetheart. And this wasn’t your fault, Allison. You hear me? It was not your fault.”

She sniffled, nodding a little as his powerful conviction helped her pull herself together. “I hear you.”

“That’s a good girl. I’ll be there soon.”

The call disconnected, and Allison leaned back against the tree, tilting her head up to gaze at the moonlight filtering through the canopy. Absently, she rubbed her thumbs over the wet patch of tears on her jeans, the tears that she had shed for Stiles, and wished that she had shed her blood for him instead.

/\V/\V/\V/\

“Why don’t you head home? You’ve been here all day, and you’ve racked up enough overtime already this month.” Parrish said from the doorway.

The sheriff glanced up at the officer over his reading glasses, a pen dangling from his mouth as he sorted through the papers on his desk. “There’s no rest for the wicked, Parrish.” He mumbled around the object.

“No, but for a sheriff that’s given over twenty good years to the department, there is.” The young man said, his arms crossed, and his eyebrows raised.

Noah blinked up at him before chuckling. He took the pen out of his mouth and relented. “Alright, I’ll go, I’ll go.”

He shuffled his papers into a disorganized stack as the deputy left, there’d be time enough to finish them the next day. He took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes as he sat back. His cell vibrated against the desk, and he reached for it with a sigh, flipping it open. “Hello?”

“I’m sorry.” Came the whisper on the other end.

Worry immediately creased his forehead, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. “Scott, where’s Stiles?” He demanded.

It took a moment for Scott to get the words out, but the sheriff already knew what they would be. “He’s dead.”

The sheriff closed his eyes as Scott started to apologize over and over again. “Where are you, Scott?” The location was quickly memorized, and the sheriff hung up without another word.

He reached into his pocket for his keys, finding them missing as usual. Huffing frustratedly, he searched all of his pockets for them.

_ ‘In your coffee cup... You always drop them in your empty cup.’ _

Stiles’ words had him reaching for the mug, the keys right where they always were. He gripped them tight in his fist as tears came to his eyes.

His son couldn’t be dead, he didn’t believe it. Stiles  _ wasn’t  _ dead.

Ignoring the little voice in his head that whispered denial is the first stage of grief, the sheriff fled the station with urgency in his stride, not bothering to answer the deputy’s concerned call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 854. So, which person's pov do you think I captured better? I'm curious. Also what do you think will happen when Argent and the sheriff get there? Will there be a surprise character in the next chapter? Will Stiles still be dead in the next chapter? Guess you'll have to stick around to find out. ;)
> 
> [my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
